


The Garden of Roses

by carsinoska



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: Lock and Shut have afternoon tea.





	

“Why did you decide to stay in the human world, Shut?” Lock asked him during afternoon tea. The table was set for two, with a pot of Earl Grey tea and some shortbread cookies that Shut made. Even though Lock was merely a scarf, he did indulge in play-eating once in a while, especially if it was for Shut’s homemade sweets.

“No reason in particular,” Shut replied. “Why do you ask? Do you regret staying with me?”

“Not really, though it’s not like I had a choice in the first place. But wouldn’t you have preferred to stay with Cure Scarlet?”

Shut blushed and spluttered like he did every time she was brought up, but shook his head when he regained composure. “Well, I guess part of the reason I stayed here was because I wanted a new start. It would be better for me to stay away from Hope Kingdom, the Forest of Despair, and especially Cure Scarlet. I want to leave all of that in the past. And anyways, I like it here in the human world. In this rose garden.”

Shirogane used to tend to the secret rose garden, but she was old now and definitely not getting any younger. When Shut happened upon it, she lightly suggested that he should consider becoming its new caretaker. She was unsure that any of the students would be willing to become its sole caretaker since they had so many dreams to pursue, a whole life ahead of them. Stuck in the human world and unsure where to go, Shut accepted her offer. After all, flowers were certainly beautiful things. Seeing them bloom lifted his spirits.

“You could have tended to a garden in the other world too…? But I get what you mean.”

Shut hummed in agreement and took a sip of his tea before continuing, “And then there’s also…”

“Also…?” Lock prompted.

“There’s also Close. I’m worried about him. I’m sure he’s doing fine, but I just can’t help it.”

“With him running around with Dyspear’s power? Yeah, I’m very much sure he’s fine, but you’ve always been the type to worry.”

Shut sighed. “I wonder where he is now. It could have been the three of us together, after everything.”

“Maybe he’s out there being a nuisance like always. And anyways, it wouldn’t be three of us. Technically, it would be five.”

“That’s right, there’s those twins.” He smiled wistfully, hiding it behind his cup. “You know, I’m not the biggest fan of Close either, he really grates on my nerves, but things aren’t the same when we’re not all together. ” And really, he wasn’t lying. Shut still held it against Close for the time he interrupted his morning routine and kicked him out with only half done makeup, but that wasn’t to say that he hated him, per say. Something about living together for all those years bound the three of them, no matter how much they irritated one another.

Lock nudged Shut, or did as best as he could as a scarf. “Hey, we’ll probably see him one day,” he said, in a feeble attempt at trying to console the other.

“You say ‘one day’, but it’s already been two years and I’ve yet to catch a glimpse of him! I’ve even been watching the crows that fly by town, sometimes. But still, nothing!” Shut tapped on the table in annoyance. “If I said I was in despair, would that make him come here? Yes, I’m in despair. Oh, I’m in despair,” he said, faking a swoon.

“You’re such a drama queen.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Lock,” Shut mumbled.

“That wasn’t me,” Lock said, not looking at Shut, but rather, something in the sky. Shut followed his line of sight and saw something black and white fluttering in the wind. Shut gasped. There, in all of his glory, was Close. 

“Hey,” Close said and waved disinterestedly.

For a few moments, Shut pointed at him without saying anything, jaw dropped in surprise. Lock also stared at him in disbelief, but got over it soon enough. He did a little wave at Close and Close waved back. However, Shut apparently did not feel the same way as the other two.

“You-!” Shut made some incoherent noises before he stood up and flung a cookie at Close’s face.

“Woah there,” he said and caught it before it hit him. “What a warm welcome.”

“What-! You-! I-!” Again, Shut couldn’t quite put his words together and made a noise of frustration. He was happy to see Close, but for some reason, there was anger welling up inside of him. The jumble of emotions just made him angrier. Finally, he was able to shout, “What are you doing here!”

“Weren’t you just trying to call on me before?” Close asked as he slowly drifted down to the earth. While he waited for a response, he ate the cookie he caught earlier. “Hm, not bad,” he said. “‘Guess you were always good at that kind of stuff.”

“That is besides the point! After all this time, you finally decide to show your face?”

“Well… Yeah?”

“I can’t believe your audacity! You imbecile! You idiot!” Shut proceeded to shout a few more insults at Close before he calmed down. He sat back down in his seat, crossing his legs, and refused to look at Close.

“Sheesh, you’d think you didn’t want to see him,” Lock said.

“Yeah, I take some time out of my busy schedule to see you guys and all you do is yell at me? I’m hurt.”

“You seem to have calmed down though, Close,” Lock said.

Close shrugged. “Apparently that guy hasn’t though,” he said, pointing in Shut’s direction.

“Whose fault do you think that is,” Shut said like a sulking child.

“Wasn’t I supposed to be the kid here? Can’t you two make up already?” Lock said.

Close looked at Shut, who still stared pointedly at the pot of tea instead of at his old friend. They stayed like that for a few awkward minutes not saying a word. 

Then, Shut stood up. “I’ll be back,” he said with no explanation. Close and Lock looked at each other. Neither of them was quite sure of what Shut was thinking.

Shut came back with a chair and placed it by the table. “Here.” The short walk gave him time to reflect on his words. His face was a little red from embarrassment at his own childish behaviour, but at least he could look at Close now, unlike before.

“Thanks,” Close said.

“So...” Shut cleared his throat. “What have you been doing these days?” he asked.

“You know, spreading despair, the usual.”

“Right… But you know, why can’t you give that up? You can… You can come live with us.” Lock looked at Shut with surprise, but he sort of came up with the idea on the spot. “Our place isn’t the biggest, but there’s definitely space for one more.”

“Nah, I gotta do what I gotta do, you know?” Close shrugged. “I can’t be chained down to one place.”

“I suppose so…” Shut said. After all, he did understand the importance of the balance between ‘dreams’ and ‘despair’. Still, he would have liked for Close to accept his offer. 

“What, are you bothered that much?” Close rubbed the back of his head. Despite how much he changed, both physically and personality wise, Shut was glad to see some of his old mannerisms again. “I guess I can come by sometimes. If I’m not busy.”

“As long as ‘sometimes’ doesn’t mean ‘almost never’!” Shut said.

Close waved it off nonchalantly. “Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Anyways, I gotta go now. See you.”

“Wait, already?” But Close was gone before Shut could say another word. “That little…!” He glared at the empty seat where Close was sitting just a few moments ago.

“You really did miss him, huh,” Lock said.

“Please stop saying unnecessary things,” Shut replied, frowning but face slightly red.

Lock laughed.

“Hmph. That’s it, tea time is over!” Shut put away the dishes and draped Lock over his shoulders. “Back to work now. These roses won’t water themselves!”


End file.
